nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Meliodas vs. Hendrickson
Meliodas vs. Hendrickson is a battle between Dragon's Sin of Wrath, Meliodas of the Seven Deadly Sins and the former Great Holy Knight, Hendrickson. Prologue When Hendrickson easily defeats the five of the Seven Deadly Sins and the Holy Knights and killed Hawk, Elizabeth awakens her power that healed everyone back to full health throughout the kingdom but failed to revive the dead and stop the Great Holy Knight. Battle As Hendrickson was about to attack Gilthunder, Meliodas suddenly kicked the Great Holy Knight in the face, sending back before using his Black Mark to enhance his punch to temporarily knock down Hendrickson as he told the Holy Knights not to lose hope for they have the Seven Deadly Sins backing them up. Hendrickson immediately recovered and attempted to strike Meliodas but Ban intervened, who intended to dismember his arm with Snatch but managed to dislocate his arm. But it is enough for Meliodas to punch Hendrickson into the air for Diane to send him flying into the mountain cliff with Gideon. Spreading his wings, Hendrickson flew straight back to his opponents only for King to pin him into the ground with Chastiefol, much to the Holy Knights' amazement. Unfazed, Hendrickson got back on his feet and re-locate his arm much to the Sins' surprise but Meliodas assured them that there's still hope and ordered Gowther to transmit the plan to everyone but King tried to tell captain of the Goat's Sin of Lust's apparent demise only to reveal a headless Gowther searching for his glasses while carrying his head who already found it and reattached his head back as if nothing happened, shocking the Sins prompting King to wonder what he was. Gowther used Broadcast to relay the plan to his fellow Sins and the rest of the Holy Knights, as King, Ban, and Diane expressed doubts of the plan in their head before Meliodas told them to initiate the plan as he let go of his power much to Hendrickson's bewilderment, asking the Dragon's Sin of Wrath of his intentions. Meliodas quickly appeared behind the Great Holy Knight in a flash of speed, trying to strike Hendrickson from behind but the latter countered with a jab in the chest but the former blocked easily before sending him pummeling into the ground before stomping into the Great Holy Knight. While hesitating for a moment to go through the plan, Gilthunder cast Iron Hammer of the Thunder Emperor on Meliodas and Hendrickson who both easily brushed it off as the Great Holy Knight began to criticize such indiscriminate attacks on friend and foe before an angry Marmas joined in to use Hyper Gravity: X30, attacking the two combatants again. Hendrickson tries to kill Marmas but an unnamed Holy Knight whose helm resembles a crown uses Mist of Dull Agony on the two, causing them to cough blood from the insides due to the deathly mist's effect. Continuing their attacks, the Holy Knights used all their powers, hitting both Meliodas and Hendrickson simultaneously all at once while the two powerful combatants battle. Enduring all the power attacks, Hendrickson wonders why Meliodas didn't use Full Counter where he could have easily reflected all the attacks back on him but took all the damage instead which uneases him and speculates that Elizabeth's healing power only restored the wounded physically and Meliodas cannot use Full Counter anymore as he used Hellblaze to send a smirking Dragon's Sin of Wrath flying. After Meliodas got himself back up, Hendrickson uses Dark Nebula in attempt to kill the Deadly Sins captain, still believing that he cannot use Full Counter anymore but Meliodas told him not to take him lightly as he easily bypassed Dark Nebula and struck Hendrickson in the gut in order to hold him down as an apologetic Diane cast Rush Rock on the two, despite Elizabeth's pleas to stop and King uses Form Four: Sunflower, firing a massive energy ray on the two, severely injuring Meliodas as the Holy Knights fall back to avoid getting caught in the crossfire. Hendrickson doesn't understand why Meliodas risk his life to protect the very kingdom even after being framed and banished 10 years ago. Declaring that he'll destroy Meliodas and everything he desired to protect. Ban jumps in, not wanting that to happen as the Great Holy Knight tells the Fox's Sin of Greed that resistance is futile and indiscriminate attacks on him and Meliodas will only result to the latter's death but didn't faze Ban a bit, when he used Banishing Kill on the Dragon's Sin of Wrath, fatally injuring him. Hendrickson demanded what are they trying to pull just as Ban asked his captain if it's enough which the latter complied. A massive buildup of power surrounded Meliodas, which made Hendrickson wonder the strange of uneasiness as he realized too late that all of the power attacks are meant for the accumulating of such tremendous power as the Dragon's Sin of Wrath reveals his ultimate technique: Revenge Counter. Gowther then explained the fundamentals behind Revenge Counter and warns Hendrickson of the 0.2% chances of surviving the most powerful technique of Full Counter. Panicking, Hendriken tries to fly away in fear of getting caught in the technique but a recently recovered Griamore intervened, using Wall in revenge for his father's death to delay the Great Holy Knight long enough for Meliodas to unleash his Revenge Counter on him, resulting in a massive explosion seen throughout the capital. Unable to withstand the ultimate technique, Hendrickson was completely defeated as Meliodas tells him that throwing away everything important to him in exchange for incredible powers is a sin. Aftermath After Hendrickson's defeat, Liones was final set free from the Holy Knights control, King Bartra Liones return back to his throne, and the kingdom slowly rebuild itself from ruins. References }} Navigation Category:Meliodas Fights Category:Hendrickson Fights Category:Kingdom Infiltration arc Category:Fights